


Quotes of Love

by MoonisthenewKira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, only in one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonisthenewKira/pseuds/MoonisthenewKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles inspired by quotes the characters either have said or would possibly say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adamandriel

**_“You make me feel human.”  
“You were never just a demon to me.”_ **

The Cage corrupts, it tears and rebuilds, it holds the Devil himself. Michael held back the inevitable for a long time, but in the end even the archangel couldn’t prevent the change. The torn and battered soul of Adam Milligan was expelled from the Cage after centuries of abuse- as a demon. He was taken as an apprentice by the King of Hell, and brought topside for “training.” Despite this, he wasn’t particularly demonic. He rarely made contracts, possessed others, and preferred playing with the hellhounds to using them to retrieve souls. The Cage strengthened him, and his presence alone scared other demons. In time, though, demonic peer pressure prevailed and Adam became a “proper” demon as any shred of humanity became suppressed.

Time went by and the demon met an angel in a warehouse-like setting, being tortured. The true form of the angel was dim, and fading fast. Angelic true forms are disgusting and hideous to demons, and the reverse is true for angels. Adam, however, found this particular angel adorable and was distressed about how close to death this cute being was. So in a fit of humanity, the demon stole the angel (whom he later found out was quite adept at stealing himself). The angel’s name? Samandriel.

“Adam?”

The demon looks over at the angel he is currently curled into, “yeah?”

Samandriel grins at the groggy tone. Demon or not, Adam loves sleep. “What are you thinking about?”

“Thinkin’ ‘bout you.” Samandriel blushes and Adam puts his head in his angel’s lap, “Thinking about how you make me feel human.”

Samandriel runs his fingers through Adam’s hair, “you were never just a demon to me.”


	2. Sabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with self harm, so be warned.

**_“When are you going to understand that none of this is your fault?”_ **

**_“Some scars I can’t heal.”_ **

Gabriel thought he was used to the self-depreciation of the Winchesters. He was somewhat wrong. He could handle Dean's man-pain, that was simple enough. Besides, he was Castiel’s charge, and therefore Castiel’s problem. No, it was Sam Winchester. Sure, the kid had it rough for a long time, but he seemed pretty together. Gabriel should have known that this wasn’t good. The Mystery Spot ordeal should have been a warning, when this particular Winchester snaps, it’s not pretty.  In short, Gabriel should’ve seen this coming.

It was gross, really, how much Cas and Dean mooned over each other, how they flirted without flirting. It made Gabriel want to grab them and either stuff them in a closet or mash their heads together screaming “now kiss!” And from the looks on Sam’s face, he wasn’t the only one. He gave Sam a side glance of “this is beyond pathetic” and Sam rolled his eyes in response. Infinite patience of angels his ass. Everything seemed normal. He should’ve known it was the calm before the storm.

It was an easy enough hunt, the boys didn’t even need angelic assistance. Find the demon, stab the demon, leave. Child’s play, done within a week. What Gabriel wasn’t told, though, was that this demon was a soul-looker. The thing’s job was to instill doubt about a person’s self-worth, show them all the awful things they’ve done in life, and reel them in for a deal with those insecurities. And it got to Sam.

Sam was doing something upstairs, Gabriel wasn’t sure what. He was too occupied by fixing some of the (many) inaccuracies in the Men of Letters’ archives. It hit him like a tsunami, wave after wave of disgust, pain, and depression. He scrambled up the steps towards the source, afraid at what he might find.

“Sam?”

“Go ‘way Gabriel.” The archangel deemed that response to mean ‘stay here please’ and so he did.

“No can do, Sam. Why don’t ya let me in?”

“No!” It wasn’t a yell, more of a strained whisper that Gabriel was only able to hear due to angelic powers.

“Sorry,” he snapped his fingers and appeared in the room. He didn’t know what to expect, but Sam bandaging up a mass of cuts on his shoulder was definitely not on the list.

“What happened with that demon?” He stepped closed, inspecting the marks. They were too meticulous, too precise, to be made by a demon.

“Nothing, Gabriel. Just a normal hunt.”

“Bull. Tell me what happened.”

“It was nothing, Gabriel! Go away!”

Gabriel stood firm, “Samuel Winchester. What. The hell. Happened.”

“Look, Gabriel, it’s fine.”

“Uh, no. It can’t be fine if you’re doing…” he motioned to Sam’s shoulder, “ _this_ to yourself.”

Sam clenched a fist, “how would you like having everything you’ve done wrong get thrown back in your face? Every single horrible decision pulled back up. You try being reminded of what you’ve tried, and failed, to forget!”

Gabriel placed his hand over the cuts, “when are you going to understand that none of this was your fault?” His other hand brushed hair out of Sam’s eyes.

“Whatever that demon told you, it’s not true. It was not you, it was never you. You’ve been forgiven over and over, you’ve shown your worth so many times. You are not your past.” Gabriel’s hand stayed on Sam’s cheek, thumb wiping away the wetness threatening to overflow.

“You are important.” He brushed his lips over Sam’s, “You are loved.” He kissed him again, this time deeper and sweeter. The hunter’s lips were salty with fallen tears, and Gabriel silenced a sob with his lips. The hand on Sam’s shoulder gently rubbed the scars and cuts there as he pulled away, looking into Sam’s eyes. Sam’s eyes closed as Gabriel adjusted himself so that he was on the human’s lap while leaving soft kisses on Sam’s jaw and cheeks. They stayed like that for a while, the archangel showering the hunter in affection. Finally, Gabriel broke the peace by reaching around Sam. He took the bandages and antibiotic cream, carefully treating the cuts.

“Can’t you just…y’know,” Sam waved his good arm around in a vague gesture of angelic healing.

Gabriel shook his head, “some scars I can’t heal,” he put one of the bandages on, “but that doesn’t mean I won’t try.”


	3. Destiel

**_“I did everything for you. I FELL for you!”  
“I need you, Cas.”_ **

 

Looking back, Dean should have been able to recognize that Castiel wanted to get with him. Well, at least recognize it sooner. He should have realized his own feelings sooner, as well.

                “You’re thinking too much,” Castiel whispers, mouthing at Dean’s collarbone. Dean turns his head to allow Castiel more room to mark.

                _“I did everything for you. I FELL for you!”_ The double meaning should have been apparent. The angel fell in more ways than one for the hunter.

               

 

Dean gasps as the angel nips his neck, “stop thinking.” Cas runs his hands down Dean’s sides, leaning in and kissing the handprint on the hunter’s shoulder. Dean lets out a moan when Castiel grinds down, his erection providing friction for his partner’s. Dean lets out a loud moan as Castiel continues his movement, his hands going to the angel’s back, nails digging behind the shoulder blades. Dean bucks up, pressing their bodies together.

                “Cas,” Dean gasps, “Cas!”

                “Tell me what you want, Dean.” The hunter groans at the words, barely a breath on his ear as the angel’s teeth rake down the lobe.

                “I need you Cas, please!”

                Castiel ghosts a hand over his lover’s length, “anything for you.”


End file.
